Traitor in my heart
by Donna Vito Frutti
Summary: "It was unwise, my prince, to have angered the Martells. And more unwise to have shamed your wife so," she had told him.


They met in secret. Under the very tree where Rhaegar had found the shield of the Mystery Knight.  
The Knight of the Laughing Tree.

Lyanna.

They often met in secret. And only Benjen Stark and three of the King's Guard knew their secret.

They were strongly attracted to each other, and as they spent more time in each other's company, they fell strongly in love.  
Lyanna, though headstrong as ever, knew the repercussions that would follow. And she understood the power play that took place between the different kingdoms, as much as her father and brothers. And she understood the outrage that was caused when she was crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty.

"It was unwise, my prince, to have angered the Martells. And more unwise to have shamed your wife so," she had told him

Rhaegar wished to carry her away, from all their troubles and all their duties. But Lyanna did not want to run.

Oh, her heart wished to but her mind refused. She wanted to go through with her betrothal with a quiet dignity. She wouldn't complain. Nay, she was a Stark and she had pride.

But she often met her Prince in secret. That pleasure wouldn't be denied her.  
They were now meeting for, perhaps, the last time.

"Too soon, this farewell."

"If you wish, you could consent to come away with me"

"And cause a bigger scandal than the one you caused the first time?" She leaned over to kiss him.

"Would it have mattered but for a few moments?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"A few moments are enough to start a war."

Rhaegar pondered over her words.

"Things are going to change, I swear. I will put a stop to all the madness. To my father's madness, " he said slowly.

"Would you be king in his stead?" she smiled.

He smiled in return.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I may be a good enough warrior or a good enough king, but I fear my heart is not into it.

Though, if I must ascend the throne, I will."

"And if you did, what would become of me"

"You would be my queen." He said softly.

" What of Elia?"

Rhaegar frowned.

"Elia is the mother of my children and a very good woman and I love her. But not as I love you."

"Love is sweet, Rhaegar, but not at the cost of breaking up alliances."

Rhaegar took her hands in his.

"You have always fought for justice, Lyanna, will you not fight for love?"

She smiled sadly, "It seems I must be craven in my own affairs."

"You are no craven. Nay, you have the blood of a wolf."

"Aye a wolf I may be. But a maid, I'm still. And a maid must do what a maid wills to do."

"Is this your will, then? You wish to give into a blindness that will devour you whole? "

"Nay, my fair prince, I _choose_ to do so. It is a blindness that is my own. Though, it may well be something I regret."

"You command my heart, Lyanna, and I command men. Command Me, and I shall take you away. Away from this folly that would soon be bound to you. You deserve so much better."

"That would be a tempting offer. And I would sooner be a happy bride than an unhappy wife.  
But this love that we bear...it can only lead to an early doom."

"That is a necessary risk, surely. Even the sweetest smelling rose comes with thorns."

"A deathshade would smell just as sweet," she laughed, "Come, Rhaegar, a Prince cannot choose a woman over a kingdom."

"Then command me, my lady, to forget you, to begone, and I will. It shall be easier perhaps..."

"You know very well I cannot do that, my Prince"

Rhaegar threaded his fingers through Lyanna's hair, then leaned over and kissed her thrice: one on her forehead, another on her cheek and yet another on her lips.

"Then promise me, Lyanna, that you will send a raven to me if you change your mind"

"I promise"

"A swift word, and I shall come for you," he said and added, " I love you."

Lyanna snaked her arms around his neck and they kissed. They embraced for a little while longer.  
Atlast, she pulled away.

"Know that I love you"

" I do know. The fates are too cruel. "

"Aye."  
They could both hear the roar of laughter that emanated from the feast.

"Now for the love that you bear me, begone. Feast is nearly over and I shall be missed"

"Aye, but not as much as I miss you, surely?" He grinned.

Rhaegar gave her another quick kiss on her lips and turned to go.  
There was a smile on Lyanna's lips as she watched him leave.


End file.
